


Tangled in dreams with you

by knightowl8219



Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dream lovers, M/M, Shared Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219
Summary: A conversation is had but will it be enough?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Tangled in dreams with you

**Author's Note:**

> It's happening...sort of

“We are going to have to talk about this, you  know that right?” Alec asked, his fingers playing with Magnus’ rings as they lay on their sides facing each other in Magnus’ bed. Enjoying the quiet moment between the two of them, Magnus was distracted by the pale and stunning expanse of Alecs skin that wasn’t under the gold sheets. 

“Hm? Talk about what, love?” Magnus responded, smiling softly as Alec played with his rings and fingers between them. 

“The one leg out of the covers! How do you sleep like that?” Alec declared, pointing to the one bare leg Magnus had outside of the covers. His other leg was intertwined with  Alecs under the covers, but he insisted on keeping that one leg outside of the warmth. Laughing at his seriousness over something so trivial Magnus brought their joined hands to his mouth and kissed Alecs fingers. 

“It’s comfortable baby, how I stay warm but not too warm. You should try it, it’s nice.” Magnus defended his choices, making Alexander chuckle and pull his top leg out of the covers to rub against Magnus’ exposed leg. The move pulled them closer together which was fine with both men.

“It’s so weird, but it feels like, almost like-” Alec said, struggling to convey his thoughts.

“Like this is it? What you’ve been waiting for?” Magnus finished his thought, gazing into the ever-changing eyes in front of him. Watching the colors shift from green to gold to brown was something he could watch forever. Alec nodded in agreement, lost in the pools of rich chocolate brown in the face of his future. 

“Exactly like that. I feel like I’ve waited forever for this moment, Magnus.” Alec whispered. 

Almost nose to nose, Magnus reached up and brushes the lock of hair that always fell in  Alecs face, following the line of this face and jaw with his fingertips. Closing his eyes, Alec gently rubbed his nose against Magnus’ making him smile. 

“Me too, my love. I wish we could stay here forever.” Magnus whispered, as his fingers traced  Alecs jaw down to his lips. 

“I know, me too. It’s perfect here, with you.” Alec whispered back, running his hands slowly up and down the warm expanse of his  lovers side, enjoying the silky feeling of his skin. Trailing his fingers along the broad shoulders, he smiled at the shiver the touching elicited from the other man. 

“Tickle?” Alec asked softly, enjoying the reaction as Magnus growled at him, eyes narrowing. Smirking, the younger man continued his mapping of the gorgeous man in front of him, fingers moving back down along his sides. Feeling the muscles twitch and ripple under his hands ministrations was intoxicating, that he could elicit such a response just by grazing his skin. Watching Magnus’ eyes flutter closed, Alec followed the line of muscles across his flat stomach, fascinated by the responsiveness he derived from such simple touches. Determined to savor every sensation and reaction, he focused on the face in front of him as his hands traveled the expanse of skin that glowed in the low light of the room. 

Magnus could die a happy man, the feeling of  Alecs large calloused hands igniting a feeling akin to lightning under his skin. Involuntarily shivering at the sensations that were happening in his body, he had never felt so aware of every micro movement and gentle touch. Overwhelmed by the moment, he closed the small space between them and captured  Alecs soft lips with his own. His whole body felt like it was on fire, but it was concentrated in this one spot, this one moment where his mouth was connected to  Alecs . His hands moved to the soft dark hair of the younger man to pull him even closer, wanting to feel that connection everywhere.  Alecs hands gripped his hips, moaning at the sensation of their bodies being flush together, deepening the kiss between them. Breaking the kiss to pull in breath, Alec kissed down Magnus’ jaw to the sensitive spot behind his ear pulling a gasp before moving down the stretch of neck that smelled and tasted so good. Magnus pulled him back up to continue their kissing, and then rolled them over so he was on top of the object of his desire. Nipping and kissing his way down  Alecs neck, they both forgot about their legs being outside of the blanket.  So when Alec tried to roll them again, the legs in question got tangled with the sheets and off the side of the bed they went. 

Landing beside his bed in his own room was jarring for Alec, given he had just been with Magnus in his room. Blearily looking around, realizing it was another goddamn dream, he banged his head against the floor in utter frustration. After passing out earlier that day due to the panic he had felt when realizing that Magnus  ** knew,  ** he had hoped the dreams would slow down or stop. **** Of course, he has the most vivid one yet right after realizing that he had basically told the man he was the leading role in his nocturnal emissions. He knew about the dreams Alec had been having, and that they were sex dreams and they were about him. Freaking out his sister and best friend with his fainting spell, he calmed them both down by explaining he hadn’t been sleeping well and he just needed rest. Seeing how tired he looked, they agreed with him and went for their run without him. Looking at the clock, he realized he had been asleep for about seven hours. Pulling himself off the floor, he trudged into the bathroom to take a hot shower, hoping it would wake him up enough to deal with the farce his life was becoming. With the water running, he didn’t hear his phone ding where it was still plugged in next to his bed. 

Sitting on the floor next to his couch, Magnus debated sending the message. After hearing from Izzy that Alec had passed out due to exhaustion, Magnus felt horrible and oddly responsible. So, he told himself he wouldn’t message Alec first. He would wait for the obviously tired man to text him, whenever he woke up. Stretching out on his couch, he hadn’t meant to sleep but was out within minutes. Waking up falling off his couch onto his living room floor was startling, given the clarity of the dream he had just had. Deciding enough was enough, he pulled out his phone to message the man of his dreams, both literally and figuratively. He was just going to ask him point blank, no hemming or hawing, no beating any bushes. Just ask it outright, see what happens, let the cards fall where they may. Anytime now, he was going to send the message. Soon as he could get over the fear of being rejected. 

_ Ugh, I’m such a coward! I should just do it! But what if he freaks out and stops talking to me?  _ Magnus despaired to himself, staring at the message typed out and ready to send. He didn’t want to lose what he had going with the guy, but knew Alexander wasn’t as outgoing as Magnus was and could absolutely cut off contact with him. Which made Magnus feel like someone punched him in the stomach when he considered the possibility of not talking to this guy ever again. He shouldn’t feel this strongly so quickly, maybe it was because of the dreams. It felt like they were  _ together  _ together , and Magnus didn’t want to endanger that. There had to be a reason for these dreams, for this connection. Just the sheer lucidity of the dreams was enough to make him believe it was real, he had never had such clear and solid dreams. He looked at his hipbones expecting there to be bruises where his dream lover had gripped him tight or his lips to feel swollen from kissing. Steeling himself, he hit the send button and then tossed the phone across the room in panic. After about twenty minutes with no response, he knew he had made a mistake by putting it all out in the open. He was always too much, and now Alec would never speak to him again and he would never have this feeling again. Leaving his phone where it was, Magnus drew his knees to his chest and wallowed in his disappointment. 

** M: Did ** ** you wake up on the floor too? **

_ Message sent _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise these two will figure this out!


End file.
